Cravings
by SMWD
Summary: Cravings are funny. They exists in a person's life, sometimes without their knowledge, and can be useful for figuring out a person's mood or mindset. Ruby and Weiss have noted some of the cravings of their classmates and each other, but Weiss decided to dig deeper and found something she was never expecting to find which could change her life forever.


**AN Hello everyone, It has been some time, for those who are reading this, my name is Sam Windsor and the author of this account which was previously owned by Skidous. I will do my best to bring the stories they have left on this account back into the light along with my own original stories such as this one here. I understand it has been awhile since any updates on this account have been made but life got in the way and I will strive to produce more stories in the future. **

**The idea for this story came from me reading some of the RWBY one-shots written before by Skidous so I thought a spin-off one or two-shot might be a good idea so without further ado **

**Cravings**

**(-)**

Cravings

It had occurred to Weiss and Ruby that, in their short time at Beacon Academy, there were several weird cravings some of their classmates had showed that had made their lives slightly more exciting. Beginning with Team JNPR, Jaune would have this uncontrollable urge to consume inordinate amounts of cereal whenever it rained on the school grounds. This was especially weird for Pyrrha as every day that it rained, there would be an excessive amount of Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes littered around the cafeteria table, all of which adorned her face as the mascot. As for Nora, hers was to satiate her ever-exhausting imagination with wild stories which she had in her dreams by shooting off in extravagant narratives at lunch time, to which Ren had to correct with the actuality of the events. At first the Red-White Duo thought this is just Nora being Nora, however it was most prominent when the events of the day were particularly boring, being every Thursday before Professor Port's Grimm Studies lectures. Pyrrha on the other hand was hard to discern with her expert ability in all aspects in her life (other than catching the attention of one oblivious blonde) but was revealed to be licorice, black licorice of all the different variations in the confectionery world, she preferred the darkest variety when preparing for big events like exams or practical trials in Goodwitch's combat classes. Ren's craving was quite bizarre in nature, for such as calm and mentally strong person, who took his studies, meditation and control of the ever-hyper Nora in balance with the rest of life's aspect, he would turn to not his collection of Mistral Tea's but several cans of Vale Cola stashed underneath his bed when he could not find the time in the day for proper meditation due to Nora's antics.

Blake's craving were feline in their origins as Yang had discovered. A small stash of catnip placed inside one of the covers of her books for when the days at Beacon were especially warm. Yang's craving was similar to her semblance, fiery and painful. Her desire to drench anything in hot sauce or chili flakes whenever she had to psyche herself up for anything, being a test or even just on of their team outings was unparalleled and, unsurprisingly, scary to onlookers. Weiss had yet to figure out Ruby's craving as cookies were an addiction more than a craving. Anytime Ruby was happy, sad, scared or even tired, a cookie would appear in her hand as if by some other worldly being willed it there. Weiss was sure Ruby would develop diabetes if it weren't for that floral girl's semblance. Ruby herself deduced that Weiss never had cravings in her life, all her heiress training and manners drilled in by her family meant that cravings were trivial and a waste of brain power when have a healthy balanced diet and strong work ethic would prevent such cravings.

(-)

It had been a few months since Weiss and Ruby had been figuring out what cravings their classmates had and were currently spending time in the dorms. Weiss was studying her notes and finishing the homework assignments given in today's lessons whilst Ruby opted to spend her free time in her hanging bed. Weiss had been focused solely on the history assignment given by Oobleck when a peculiar noise distracted her attention.

A sort of squishy crunchy sound and the faintly sweet aroma wafting from the beds behind her. Weiss quietly snuck up to the hanging bed and peered from the foot of the bed. There lay Ruby, munching on a bowl of strawberries whilst flipping through her scroll.

"Hey...Ruby...you feeling alright?" Weiss asked incredulously, Ruby looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why she was suddenly questioning her.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, why?" Ruby replied, placing another strawberry into her mouth.

"Usually your go-to snack is a plate or 5 of cookies, but you're eating strawberries." Weiss answered. Ruby looked down at her bowl of fruit and then back to the white-clad heiress who was looking dumbfounded, like the very foundation of her beliefs had been rocked to the core.

"Oh, yeah, I just had a craving for strawberries" she responded. Weiss immediately jumped onto her bed. She clutched both of Ruby's with her own and got inches away from her face.

"Why? What caused it? Ruby, do not keep this from me!" Weiss asked with enthusiasm and desperation. Ruby began to blush. She became flustered and stuttered,

"W-w-w-well, I usually eat strawberries when I...when I think about people I...l-l-like…" Ruby responded, petering off. Weiss began to feel regret, she had just forced Ruby to confess she had a crush on someone all because of an unnecessary urge to discover everyone's cravings.

"Oh...Ruby I'm so sorry I should never have been so intrusive" Weiss apologized.

"That's quite alright, it's not like they would accept my feelings anyway" Ruby said, her eyes became misty as her heart began to fill with feelings of dread. Weiss noticed this and sat back, taking Ruby's hand to her lap and gently rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs.

"Don't think like that Ruby." Weiss said, in an effort to cheer up her partner and teammate, "I'm sure whoever he is, if you went up to him and asked him out, he would say yes in a heartbeat! You're a kind, sweet and caring person, and I bet he would the luckiest guy in the world to have you as a girlfriend." Weiss exclaimed, hoping that her praises did not fall on deaf ears. Ruby seemed to well up more, and a couple tears managed to free themselves from the confines of her eyes, streaming down her cheeks before dropping onto her palms. "_Did I say something wrong? I meant everything I said but that seems to have made things worse…" _Weiss thought. Weiss went in to embrace Ruby as she stifled her tears, doing her best to try and quash the girls sadness. "What's really wrong Ruby? Is the guy you like taken?" Weiss questioned, hoping to try and find out what was causing her best friend so much strife and pain. Ruby pushed Weiss away, meeting her gaze with shimmering, strikingly silver eyes.

"It none of that Weiss! You don't get it!" Ruby yelled, getting angrier and tearful at the same time. "It's not something so trivial and simple as them liking me back! It's the fact that them isn't even a HE, Weiss!, I'M GAY!" Ruby exclaimed, before breaking down into a full-blown sob into her palms, the dam finally breaking as tears overflowed. Weiss had never thought that Ruby, with a sister so boisterous and flirtatious around guys, that Ruby swung that way. Weiss embraced her once again, bringing Ruby's head to her chest and stroking her hair in the same way her mother did when she was upset about her father's actions.

"It's ok Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't think to ask. I can see why that makes your situation so frustrating. Just because I'm an heiress, however, doesn't mean I'm going to view you any differently. We're best friends, and I care for you Ruby, regardless of who you love" Weiss said in a soft voice, hoping that Ruby would be comforted by these words. Ruby had stopped sobbing, looking up from Weiss' chest and sniffling,

"Really? Y-you're not gonna leave me?" Ruby questioned, like a fearful child who desperately needed someone to drive away nightmares.

"I'm by your side, no matter what Ruby." Weiss proclaimed, smiling. Ruby had never felt such a weight being lifted off her chest, and gave Weiss a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank Oum, I was so scared you might view me a freak, like when you found out Blake was a faunus. Knowing that you're not gonna leave me makes me feel so much better!" Ruby said cheerily. Releasing from the hug, Ruby gave Weiss a big toothy grin, her head tilted slightly to the left and her eyes shut, the remnants of tears still present on the edges of her eyelids but fading. Weiss could have sworn that tiny rays of light were beaming off of the younger girl, and she felt her heart flutter, her breath being taken away at the sight of the once crying girl.

"W-w-well, I've changed since then Ruby, and I don't need another one of my friends to run off again because of something that doesn't change who you are on the inside." Weiss responded, pushing herself off the bed and getting back to the paper that had laid forgotten on the desk. Ruby had dried her eyes and returned to her scroll and strawberries. As Weiss was sitting, she looked up at Ruby's bed again, remembering the visage of the smiling leader. She felt her face begin to warm and her heart began to beat faster in her chest. "_Was Ruby always that...cute?_" Weiss thought, before shaking her head and return to her work.

(-)

Night had rolled around quickly, everyone was performing their nightly routines. Blake was lounging quietly on her bed, enjoying one of the many chronicles that she had collected. Ruby was stressfully cramming the homework assigned by Oobleck at the last possible moment (yet still managing to receive marks that were quite admirable even amongst some of the more studious classmates) and Weiss was brushing her hair whilst reading the news to stay up to date on the daily affairs in both Vale and Remnant as a whole. Yang decided to indulge in a bag of very spicy chips that she picked up when she was in Vale last, and approached Weiss.

"Hey snowflake, how's it going" Yang said whilst crunching a mouthful of chips. Weiss looked up and grimaced in disgust.

"Could you _please_ swallow your food before talking Yang, how you manage to attract so many people is a mystery to me," Weiss responded, causing Yang to swallow her food and chuckle.

"What can I say, I'm a catch!" Yang exclaimed, Weiss wishing she hadn't inflated the ego of the flamboyant blonde. "Look, I heard about what happened today between you and Ruby," Yang began, taking a couple more chips and quickly consuming them. "I just wanna say...thanks for being so understanding. It's been hard for Ruby since she finally came to terms with her feelings towards other girls, and I know that she's been scared the most by how you'd react." Yang continued, constantly shoveling more and more chips as the conversation continued.

"_Seriously, how can she eat so many of those fiery death crisps and still talk normally?" _Weiss thought, but still paying very close attention to Yang's words very carefully.

"I know that she's a handful, but now that you know about Ruby I need to know that you still take care of her because whilst you said that she isn't any different for liking girls, you might subconsciously view her differently. If that ever happens, you can talk to me about it and we can work through it together ok?" Yang finished. Weiss was confused by this, just because Ruby was gay, it shouldn't affect the dynamic of their relationship at all.

"Yang, I don't think anything should change between Ruby and I, but if something ever comes up, I'll let you know." Weiss responded, allowing Yang to breathe a sigh of relief, the rate at which chips were being consumed had also decreased. "_I guess Yang must have really been nervous about this chat_" Weiss noted internally, thankful that her response had seemed to put the protective sister at ease.

"Awesome! 'Cause if you didn't notice already, Ruby cares about you a lot," Yang commented as she began walking back to her bunk, "More than you think…" she trailed off, Weiss barely catching the words as Yang spoke them. It reminded her of what happened at the end of the pair's chat that afternoon, and sent blood rushing to the cheek of the alabaster princess. "_I've got to stop thinking about how adorable Ruby is, I don't want this to be distracting me_" she thought before placing her scroll on her nightstand to charge and preparing for bed.

"Oh, one more thing Ice Queen!" Yang exclaimed, causing Weiss to look up at Yang from her bed, "Just so you're not caught off-guard by this later on, I swing both ways, G'night!" She confessed with a wink before lying down and proceeding to fall asleep so quickly it bordered on freaky. Weiss, still reeling from the blonde's nonchalant attitude towards her preferences after that speech really cemented to the heiress that who you love doesn't change who you are. The heiress laid back down and began slowly drifted to sleep. Just before dropping off into dreamworld, though, she barely heard Ruby get up from the desk, clearly finishing the homework she was so focused one, and making her way to bed herself.

Ruby paused and looked at Weiss "sleeping" in bed. "_She's so beautiful when she sleeps_" she thought, and couldn't control herself any longer. She bent down and quickly, but gently, placed a kiss on the heiress' cheek and whispered to her sleeping beauty "Sweet Dreams" before hastily and effortlessly leaping into bed. That night, Weiss' dreams were filled with the scent of roses and images of Ruby.

(-)

The following weeks carried on as normal. Weiss had learnt that the whole group were aware of Ruby's preferences very early on and had even notice her checking out various other female students during classes. It was also brought to light that Ruby had a very small crush on a certain teacher who sported a cape and riding crop, much to the chagrin of another caped individual whose face turned a very familiar shade of red when this fact was brought to light. Now that Ruby's preference was official common knowledge, things were different for the better, and Weiss felt closer to everyone in the group because of it.

Slowly but surely, however, the school work piled on as the mid-semester exams approached, Ruby began to notice things about Weiss that were different from how she usually acted. It started off with small things, like every so often whilst in class, she would look over to Weiss and notice her staring at her but quickly turn away when their gazes locked, or even when they were walking the halls of beacon between classes and their hand accidentally brush against each other Weiss would jerk her hand back suddenly and then refuse to make eye contact with her. It was worrying at first but then things got better, such as Weiss offering to study with her much more often than before, and even offering to grab snacks for her to munch on whilst studying. There were also more habits that were appearing to bubble to the surface that were once hidden, such as the twirling of her high ponytail when studying.

Ruby soon noticed that even Weiss had some cravings of her own. She noticed that Weiss had a tendency to munch on some carrot sticks when the days were particularly hard for Weiss, and would crave competition such as a round or two of the card game Remnant, or even playing some video games alone in the dorm room on days where she had lost in combat training (which was rare for Weiss and only seem to happen against Pyrrha and as of late, Ruby). None of these, however, were Ruby's favourite newly discovered craving that Weiss seem to have, which was physical contact on cold or rainy days. Ruby now enjoyed waking up to a weather forecast of rain cause that made Weiss more cuddly, even to the point of Weiss asking her to take a "friendly nap" after classes had finished, which Ruby enjoyed the most. Weiss' newest craving though was the most startling to Ruby though.

(-)

Whilst studying for the exams in the library, a noise had startled team RWBY as they were preparing for the upcoming Grimm Studies exam. *POP*

The RBY part of the group looked up to see Weiss chewing very daintily before blowing a large, pink bubble to the point where it burst before chewing the now popped gum bubble back into her mouth to repeat the process. "Since when did you chew bubble gum? I always thought you detested gum cause 'You shouldn't need it if you brush your teeth after every meal' right princess?" Yang questioned. Weiss looked up and a light pink dusted onto her cheeks.

"I-I'll have you know that I chew bubblegum to help fight off cravings that would be unconducive to the task at hand" Weiss stammered out before quickly dropping her head down into the books to recommence her studying. Blake then chimed up before Weiss got too focused,

"Of all these so called "cravings" that you have, which Ruby has since noted in that inane list you two devised for some odd reason, none of them seem to be unconducive to us studying from the test. Plus it's not necessarily cold or rainy, so I'm curious as to what craving you have that is so strong that you need a counter-crave to prevent it" she stated inquisitively, catching the attention of the whole group. Weiss' face now turned a shade of Red that had spread from her cheeks to her ears.

"I'd...rather not say…" Weiss whispered, eyes remaining glued to the textbook in front of her, however Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes as she beamed a bright smile

"It's ok Weiss, I promise that we won't laugh or tell anyone outside the team. Leader's Word!" Ruby chimed, allowing Weiss to feel more confident. She took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"Very well then, lately...I've found myself to have developed a tiny _LITTLE_ crush on someone" Weiss began, eliciting a curious 'ooooh' from the listeners "And in order to stop myself from daydreaming about them, I need to chew bubblegum and blow bubbles to preoccupy my unconscious mind and let me focus. Now that you all managed to wring that out of me, can we _please_ get back to study?" Weiss finished, her face now fully shaded a deep red. This, however, did not stop Yang from being curious

"Who's the Mystery Hunk that has melted the heart of our dear little Ice Queen? Is it Jaune!? Did that dork finally get through? Or was it Neptune and his masculine charm?" Yang persevered, much to the annoyance of Weiss (and Ruby). Weiss kept her answer short and sweet,

"Whoever they are Yang, they're not more important than this test right now. When the time is right, I will face them and confess my feelings and whatever the outcome is, that will be it." and with that response the rest of the group got to work. What went unnoticed by the yellow and black duo did not so easily got passed Ruby. As the group was finishing up and leaving the library, Ruby could no longer hold back her curiosity.

"WhatDoYouMeanByThey" Ruby burst out saying, with a speed matched only by her semblance. This caused Weiss to stop dead in her tracks, mid-stride no less, and for the bumblebee duo to peer out from behind Ruby with waiting ears. Weiss was mortified, she had hoped to have waited longer before divulging this crucial information to her team.

"W-w-w-well, I have been thinking about this a-a-a lot lately… and… well I think that maybe… I might be, a _tiny bit_ curious of what the… other side of the field… looks… like…" Weiss stuttered and trailed off. This shocked the rest of the group. Could _the _Weiss Schnee, heiress to a major dust corporation, but telling them what they thought they were. Before Loud-Mouth Yang could scream out to the world what all of RBY were thinking, Ruby quickly activated her semblance and carried the team back to the dorm room (Oum knows she'll be getting a detention for all the rose petals in the halls).

Once safely back in the dorm room, Yang couldn't contain herself. "_Your Bi-Curious!?_" She yelled, resulting in a swift but brutal pillow throw from both Blake and Yang. Weiss began to squirm in place, unsure of how to act.

"I guess, I don't know what I am to be honest, all I know is that there are some feelings I can't explain… and this crush, which I specifically said was _tiny_, just so happens… to be a girl… " Weiss replied, struggling to finish her statement to the group. Ruby was filled with conflicted feelings. She was initially ecstatic that the girl she's been pining over for a while now could potentially be up for grabs, but as she thought about it there was an entirely logical possibility that this crush was on a different girl at Beacon, filling her once again with anguish.

"Well, whoever this crush is, big or small, we support you Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, pushing down her own feelings of unrequited affection and opting to play the role as a supporting leader and best friend and proceeded to envelope her in a hug. She felt Weiss tense up at first but then relax into the hug, draping her arms under Ruby's. Ruby didn't notice however, Weiss' hands beginning to snake down Ruby's body to the small of her back (along with the blush on her face) as Yang decided to join in and turn this best friend hug into a group hug, dragging Blake into it as well.

The group separated and Weiss felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. "Thanks for being so understanding guys, I know you kind of pushed this out of me, but it's been so relieving knowing you are here for me" Weiss stated, giving a shy smile to the rest of the group. The groups proceeded to perform their nightly routines once more. Ruby deciding to study a bit more since she 'didn't get as much done as she'd like to have done' in the library. This, however, was now part of Ruby's new nightly routine. Ruby would consciously wait for Weiss to fall asleep, and sneak a peck on the cheek to her partner before climbing into her own bed. This particular night though, Blake had just so happened to have needed to bathroom, as she turned to leave her bed, she noticed Ruby kneeling next to Weiss' bed, gazing at the heiress' sleeping form, clearly with love in her eyes, and placing her nightly goodnight kiss and springing up into bed. Blake noted this behaviour, waited for a few more minutes and then rushed to the bathroom.

(-)

During the course of the exam period, Team RWBY were intense to say the least, focusing hard to ensure they did their best in the upcoming exams. Ruby had decided (unwisely) to pay close attention to Weiss during these exams as well for two reasons. The first reason being because she wanted to figure out who her crush was by paying attention to when she decided to chew upon the pink delicacy, which to the chagrin of Ruby had been almost constant during this busy time in students' lives, however the faint scent of strawberry-flavoured bubblegum wafting across her nostrils was not something Ruby was too disappointed in. The other reason was much less analytical and slightly selfish, being that now that there was a _very slight_ chance for Ruby to get a date with Weiss, she had been a bit more hopeful and her crush on the alabaster heiress had been given new life and is now a roaring flame deep within her soul, making the potential threat of unrequited love an even more menacing foe that Ruby prayed she would never have to face.

Unbeknownst to Ruby though, Blake had been keeping a keen eye on both the pint-sized leader and her slightly-less pint-sized partner as well. Blake had always been blessed with prodigial abilities, having an innate aptitude for studies and an unrivalled ability to retain knowledge by simply reading her own notes, which allowed her to pay much closer attention to the pairing. Blake had noticed several things during her observations, such as the increasingly more common gazes Ruby was sending Weiss during class, lunch, study, or basically any time the two huntresses-in-training were in the same room together. Ruby's little goodnight kiss was a common occurrence that Blake had kept tabs on too, only confirming Blake's suspicion that the hooded prodigy was in fact smitten for the resident heiress. Weiss, on the other hand, hadn't shown any difference in her behaviour except for the increased use of bubblegum during class and study time (electing to forego the chewy delicacy at lunch time). This gum habit, however, was a big clue for Blake, suggesting that the individual responsible for the gum chewing had to be someone both Team RWBY and Team JNPR came into contact with on a daily basis, since Weiss almost always had a stick or two of gum in her mouth when the teams were together for class. Only once did Blake notice an abnormality in the chewing habits of the snowy teammate, which was during a not-too-common study period the students received just prior to the break before the exams commenced.

Weiss and Blake had been together in the library studying after Oobleck's class, whilst Yang and Ruby had been held back because they had decided to play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe in class as opposed to pay attention to the lecture (which was obviously going to be on the upcoming exam) so they were currently being scolded by the caffeine addict they called a teacher. Blake had noticed Weiss had elected to abstain from her gum chewing habit. The monochrome duo studied in silence for about 15 minutes before a certain blonde made an extravagant entrance to the library.

"_SAAAAAFE-UH_" Yang yelled like some kind of baseball umpire from one of the various comics Blake had seen Yang read in the past as ran through the big double doors of the library, causing them to open with a loud bang.

"So how was the post-lecture scoulding?" Blake asked, cause Weiss to briefly look up from her books, only for her to rebury her head into her studies. Yang gave incredibly toothy grin,

"Oobleck just gave Ruby and I warnings, seein' as it's close to exams he gave mercy. Ruby just has to get some extra books from the dorm and then she'll join us" she explained, before setting herself down next to Weiss and setting herself up to study. Not five minutes later, another loud bang could be heard from the library doors.

"I'm here! I'm ready to stud-_oof_" Ruby began before tripping on an untied shoelace. Yang had seen this and let out some very loud laughter, annoying several students and a rather unhappy librarian. Weiss, on the other hand, looked over at the scene and gave a much more tame and quieter chuckle, then quickly pulled out a packet of gum and popping in a couple pieces before resuming study. Blake noticed this and grinned slightly before returning to her studies "_This just got a whole lot more interesting_" she thought as Ruby sat down and got to study.

(-)

Exams had been rough for all of the students, and upon finishing their final exam, a beacon-wide sigh of relief could be heard.

"_FREEDOM!_" Yang and Ruby exclaimed upon exiting the exam room with Blake and Weiss quietly following behind them. The excitement was palpable for Team RWBY, for one reason. Ruby had decided that the team should celebrate their hard work with a trip to Vale for dinner. Weiss had picked a very fancy restaurant to eat at (along with footing the bill) and Yang had declared that everyone had to be dressed fancily. Blake, on the other hand, had other plans. Weiss had finished getting dressed, opting to wear a simple knee-length white strapless dress with a modest slit running partially up the left side of the dress with her hair in a slightly lower, french-braided ponytail. Ruby had taken residence in the bathroom to fix herself up for tonight whilst Blake decided to set her plan in motion, as Yang was too busy trying to decide on which dress to wear to dinner to pay attention.

"Weiss, you should go to the restaurant early, just to confirm with the restaurant that we're set for dinner tonight, don't you think?" Blake asked, Weiss looked at the faunus with confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"If I wanted to confirm our booking, why don't I just call them on my scroll?" she inquired, Blake then leaned closer to the heiress and whispered in her ear

"I have plans tonight, plans that involve you getting together with Ruby," She began, causing the heiress to sputter and blush, "Don't worry, only you and I know that you're crushing on our leader, but if you want me to not involve Yang, I'd go to that restaurant now and I'll make sure you two are alone tonight." She finished. Weiss was shocked, embarrassed and scared. Shocked by how Blake figured out her crush so easily, embarrassed that it was exposed and scared about what decision to make. If she waited, Yang would get involved, and that would result in this secret going from very confidential to common knowledge to anyone in Vale who had a functional set of ears and eyes. If she did what Blake said, and her and Ruby were alone at a fancy restaurant (which is something Weiss had only dreamed about) there was always the potential for the whole situation to fall flat on its face. Blake could see the cogs working in Weiss' head, and needing for Weiss to leave sooner rather than later decided to speed up the process slightly.

"It'll work out, trust me." She said, brushing Weiss arm to comfort the heiress. Weiss nodded and proceeded to leave the dorm.

"I'm expecting some tuna when all this is over!" Blake cried out, causing Weiss to turn around, smile and nod before quickly running off to catch an airship to Vale.

"What was that about?" Yang asked, having decided on her dress and hanging it onto the bunk bed.

"Oh, Weiss just needed to go down to the restaurant to make sure everything was ready for tonight is all. She would've called by Weiss being Weiss decided she just had to go in person to make sure things were perfect for tonight's celebration" Blake eloquently lied, which had been sufficient enough to get a shoulder shrug from the blonde allowing both Yang and Blake to begin their own night preparations.

About half an hour passed before Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, deciding on a strapped, knee-length dress with a modest slit running up the right side of her leg, patterned with red roses up the top which faded to black at the bottom of the dress. Ruby's hair, which had grown slightly during the exam period was tied up in a braided bun (which happened to resemble a rose due to the natural red highlights Ruby had which were more prominent due to her hair's new length).

"_Ta-da~_ What'cha think?" Ruby exclaimed, twirling for further emphasis. Yang let out a little squeal before hugging her sister tightly.

"You look so beautiful sis! You're so grown up now you even put on makeup!" The older sibling gushed as the younger blushed.

"Weiss is already at the restaurant, she left to make sure everything was set for tonight, you should go ahead of us to keep her company. We'll catch up with you guys." Blake said, Ruby (being the naive girl she was) decided to leave quickly to make sure her best friend wasn't lonely, and to also spend some alone time with her crush.

"Ok, what's your game kitty?" Yang asked, cause Blake to turn around, "First you send Ice Queen down to the restaurant alone and now you send Ruby, what're you up to?" She finished, looking at the stealthy faunus inquisitively. Blake gave a soft smile,

"Oh I'm just matchmaking, Ruby and Weiss are totally smitten with each other and I'm just nudging them together." She said, causing Yang to stand there, mouth agape.

"And how do you know this?" Yang asked, needing more information to process what she was told.

"It's elementary, my dearest Yang," Blake began, a pipe suddenly appearing in the girls hand, "Weiss only chewed bubblegum during the exams, but more importantly, only did so in the presence of none other than Ruby. Meaning that Ruby was her secret non-guy crush," she explained, putting the pipe in her mouth, which lead to bubbles to rise from the end of the pipe, "This coupled with the fact that our own little lesbian leader is constantly staring at our Ice Queen, and steals a cheek-kiss from her once she sleeps, I deduced that the two are head-over-heels infatuated with each other, and are both to cowardly to make the first move." Blake finished, throwing the pipe in the bin. "Also, this was just more fun." She added in smirking.

"Wow, ok that's really impressive." Yang forfeited, having to sit down on the bed, "So you basically put my sister and Weiss on a date tonight, just to get them together and for your own enjoyment" She asked. Blake looked over at Yang,

"That's one reason," She began and her pupils became slightly dilated "The other is because I have one more bit of knowledge to drop on you Yang." She stated, a seductive smile forming on her face as she sauntered over to the blonde, "You see Yang, I've also noticed you staring at me too, and I have one craving that no one knows," by now Blake as right in from of Yang. Yang let out on audible gulp and Blake leaned in close to Yang's ear. "_After exams...I get really horny, so we're not leaving this room till we're both satisfied_" Blake said with a breathy whisper, before pouncing on her prey

*Time passes*

Blake and Yang were lying underneath the covers of Blake's bed, Yang staring at the bottom of her own bunk slightly out of breath, Blake snuggling the taller of the pair, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder with her arms lightly draped around the blonde's stomach, and both covered with a thin veil of sweat.

"Um…" Yang said with a pant and a gulp, "Wow, that was incredible." She said, turning to Blake to meet her eyes, the faunus raising her head and giving a smirk.

"I am a cat faunus, Yang. It'd be a crime if I wasn't good with my tongue." She said before returning to Yang's shoulder and beginning to emit a soft purr.

"So, was this just 'cause of exams, and a one time thing?" Yang asked, fearing what came next. Blake looked up at Yang and met her gaze before speaking,

"Only if you want it to be that…" Blake said softly. Yang brought a hand to Blake's cheek, stroking it lightly before kissing Blake, not with passion but with love. They separate, foreheads touching staring into each others eyes, and smiling like idiots.

"We should probably clean up and air this place out before Ruby and Weiss get back." Yang says before Blake pulls her back to bed and holds her.

"Five more minutes sweetie…" She says, Yang smiles and lies back down. "_Five minutes won't hurt too much_"

(-)

Meanwhile down at the restaurant, Weiss waited patiently outside for Ruby. "_What is Blake up to tonight, I swear if I come back to something that'll scar me for life, I will not be pleased,_" she thought as she looked up and down the street for Ruby.

"_Hey! Sorry for keeping you waiting!_" Ruby shouted as she ran down the street, causing Weiss to turn around. As she caught a glimpse at her outfit her heart skipped a beat and her breath was taken from her all at once. Before she had realised it, Ruby at stopped in front of her and beamed out her trademark smile which had attracted Weiss in the first place. "I hope you weren't too lonely, hopefully Yang and Blake won't be too long!" Ruby said, snapping Weiss from her stupor.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too long, how about we wait for them inside, it is getting a bit cold" Weiss suggested, to which Ruby nodded, a light blush dusting onto her cheeks.

As they walked into the restaurant, the intimacy of the environment suddenly dawned on them. "_Oh my Oum this is romantic_" they both thought. They looked over to each other, a blush forming on both of their faces before quickly turning away. Just then, the Maître d' walked up to the pair, "Hello again Ms. Schnee, I see you have brought a guest with you tonight, table for two for the happy couple then?" he asks, causing the pair to blush.

"Actually, we will be having a couple more people joining u-" Weiss began before her scroll went off, Weiss looked down and saw the message.

'Can't make it. Enjoy your dinner. See ya back at the dorm' it read from Yang

"On second thought, yes, it will just be my guest and I tonight Henry." She finished, the Maître d' nodded.

"Very well, right this way then." Henry said, leading the pair through the restaurant to their table. Set with a multitude of different utensils, many of which Ruby had never seen before, coupled with the fact that it appeared to have been placed in a very remote part of the restaurant. "As always Ms. Schnee, your private dining area so that you and your guest may eat in peace. Enjoy your evening" Henry stated before leaving the girls alone.

"So how many times have you been here for that guy to address you like that?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to giggle.

"Only a couple times, but you have a reputation like mine and make a request like a private area to eat, and you get placed on a pedestal." Weiss sighed, "It does, however, come with perks like making sure we can have a lovely night together with no unwanted interruptions." she finished, smiling softly at Ruby, causing the girl to blush. The pair sat down and browsed through the menu. Ruby ultimately slamming the menu on the table in defeat.

"I can't even read the damn thing Weiss," She whined, "What if I go hungry…" Ruby cried out, sprawling her arms out onto the table top with her face smushed into the menu, hoping by some miracle that the words would somehow enter her brain and make sense, which Weiss found adorable. She placed her hand on top of Ruby's, causing the leader to look up from her despair and blush.

"I'll order for us, so don't stress out and enjoy yourself." Weiss said softly smiling, Ruby smiled back at Weiss and then straightened herself up.

"Okaaay! Make sure it's tasty, also you're gonna help me with all these forks and stuff" Ruby said, cause Weiss to laugh. She always loved Weiss laugh, even though it rarely occurred, it was one of the few things that made Ruby develop a crush on the heiress which only added to her beauty. Shortly after the exchange, a waiter approached the table.

"Hello and welcome to La Grand Besoin, my name is William and I will be your waiter for this evening, are we ready to order?" he said. Weiss placed the menu down and ordered eloquently, Ruby silently watching in awe as she pronounced the food items with elegance. The waiter expertly put down the items and then whisked away to inform the kitchen.

"That was amazing Weiss! It sounded so fancy and delicious!" Ruby praised, dusting Weiss cheeks in pink.

"Thank you Ruby, I'll have to teach it to you sometime so you're ready for the next time we come here." Weiss said, filling Ruby with hope.

"_There's going to be a next time_" She thought, erupting in a wide grin. The couple exchanged conversation about the exams and their plans for the next half of the semester and the approaching holidays. The waiter then brought over some drinks to the table, a sparkling water for Weiss and a sparkling drink to Ruby which had a pink hue to it.

"What's this?" Ruby asked, Weiss smirked.

"I just thought you might be interested in trying some of the restaurant's delicacies, like their in-house made strawberry lemonade" she answered, as the words left her lips, Ruby's eyes lit up and sparkled. She eagerly took a sip of the drink and her eyes widened.

"WOW that is tasty! Why don't they sell this in stores?" Ruby exclaimed before eagerly gulping down the first glass.

"Well, firstly it's a speciality whose recipe is only known to the bartenders here, secondly they only make about 10 of them a day because they use some _very _expensive strawberries," Weiss began, causing Ruby to gulp, realising she just downed the whole glass in five seconds, "and finally, you're lucky I ordered you a second one for you, cause I just knew you'd be gung ho and finish the first one. Try and savour it with your food tonight ok?" Weiss finished. Ruby bashfully nodded as her now empty glass was cleared and replaced with another glass of the strawberry delicacy.

"So why didn't Yang and Blake end up coming tonight?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to sigh.

"Honestly I have no clue, Blake mentioned to me that she had plans for tonight but I don't know what they are" Weiss said, taking a sip of her drink now.

"Ooooh, she's planning on have sex with Yang then." Ruby said nonchalantly, causing Weiss to choke on her drink.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed, causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"Weiss…with all our knowledge about Blake's little cravings, you haven't noticed that the only time she purrs is when Yang is around?" She began, "Also, one of the perks of being gay is having a very high tuned Gay-dar, and trust me when I tell you that Blake has a massive lady boner for my sister, which is sweet." Ruby finished, causing Weiss to blush.

"It's just that, I...wow." Weiss trailed off, stunned and confused, "How do you know that, um… that they'll be… y'know?" she asked, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"As mild mannered Blake is, she is a cat faunus. If she has her eyes on my sister, she has been stalking her prey for a while and is probably ready to pounce," Ruby calmly stated before giving a coy smile, "Also, c'mon, as a cat faunus you just gotta know she's good with her tongue." She finished letting of a bit of a chuckle, causing Weiss to blush.

"I've never seen this side of you Ruby, since when did you speak of things like… that… so freely?" Weiss inquired, causing Ruby to laugh a bit.

"Well with Yang as a sister, I had one of two options, start making puns or use double entendres and other more crude jokes," Ruby stated, "So I went with the double entendres so I didn't have to make Oum-awful puns." she ended, taking another sip of her drink and causing Weiss to smile.

"Well it's definitely better than puns, Oum knows we already get enough of that from Yang. Maybe just tone it down around the rest of the group." Weiss said, Ruby responded with a soft smile,

"It'll be our little secret." Making Weiss smile. Her eyes scanned over Ruby's outfit, taking note more carefully and she couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did tonight.

"You look great… by the way," Weiss said, causing her face to become flush, "I love your hair as well, I like it how it looks long, why don't you grow it out more often?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to frown slightly.

"My mom had long hair, and as you and the rest of the team know, she went missing on one of her hunts and...never came back," she started, "So I like to keep it short because I get worried that one day, I'll be on a mission and my hair being too long will…" Ruby trailed off, before she could finish Weiss took Ruby's hands in hers.

"If you're ever on a mission, you know that I'll have you back. No matter how long her hair is, I'll be there to make sure no one ever uses it against you." Weiss affirmed, causing Ruby to smile.

"Thank you Weiss, maybe I'll let it grow a little more before cutting it again." She stated, before taking her hands back. "You look amazing tonight as well Weiss, I love the braid too! You've gotta teach me how to do it!" she said, causing Weiss to blush again.

"Maybe later, but thank you." She said. Just as they finished discussing the food began to come out.

Appetisers began with a share platter of different seafood including seared scallops, steamed mussels, oysters served with both a mignonette sauce and tarragon butter, and a small bouillabaisse. After the pair had efficiently polished off the platter, the entree had arrived. A filet mignon in a red-wine demi glace sauce served with truffle chat potatoes for Weiss, and a Venison Steak in a blackberry beurre blanc served with a salad consisting of pears, pecans and gorgonzola for Ruby.

"Wow, and I thought the appetiser was fancy, this look great Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, before getting squirmy. Weiss looked up and slightly cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong Ruby? Do you not want it? I can get the kitchen to cook something else." Weiss said, getting worried, only for Ruby to protest.

"Nononono, it looks delicious Weiss," Ruby began before getting nervous, "It's just that, your food looks good too…" she trailed off. Weiss gave a sigh of relief, before cutting off a bite of her food and stretching out the fork to Ruby.

"Say aaah." Weiss said in a sing-song fashion, eliciting a giggle from the younger girl, who did just as she was told and took the bite from Weiss' fork. Ruby let out a moan of enjoyment, thoroughly enjoying the experience overall, before proceeding to do the same to Weiss, who whilst slightly more embarrassed, complied.

The meal continued like this, the pair mostly eating their own food, but every so often feeding the other. After the entrees, the plates were cleared and William came to deliver the desserts.

"For you Ms. Schnee, our famous Trio de Pâtisseries," he began. The plate consisting with a strawberry mille-feuille, courtesan au chocolat flavoured with peppermint, and small piece of Vitréais topped with in-house whipped cream. "And for Ms. Rose, as per your request Ms. Schnee, La paradis des cookie." William finished, placing in front of Ruby a bowl consisting of in-house churned ice-cream topped with strawberries, chocolate chips, and crushed chocolate cookies, the plate on which the bowl was served with also covered in chocolate chip cookies.

"You got the kitchen to make this for me?" Ruby asked, Weiss responded with a smile.

"Just think of it as my own personal thank you for spending tonight with me, and congratulations for getting through the exams." She stated, raising a glass and encouraging Ruby to do the same before sharing a cheers with her. The girls then enjoyed their desserts, opting to share a few bites before paying the cheque and leaving the restaurant.

"That was sooo delicious, I can't imagine how much it would have cost and I honestly don't want to right now." Ruby said, causing Weiss to giggle.

"Anytime Ruby, I'm glad you had a good time, I did as well." She responded, trailing just behind Ruby as she skipped down the road. Needing to get to the airship in time to get back to Beacon by curfew, they decided to take a shortcut through Vale Park. As they walked over a bridge which spanned the lake that sat in the park, Ruby stopped at the top, leaned against the side of the bridge and looked out.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed, marvelling at the view in front of her. The shattered moon shining brightly causing the view to be bathed in a soft glow of the moonlight which danced upon the shimmering lake. Weiss, however, couldn't help but marvel at Ruby, her silver eyes shining more brightly than anything she had set her eyes on. Weiss walked up to Ruby and stopped.

"Ruby, I…" Weiss began, causing Ruby to turn towards her, causing Weiss to blush and shift from side to side, "When I first met you, I couldn't stand you...You were naive, immature and clearly too young to be at beacon." She continued, Ruby began to walk towards Weiss, feeling as though something important was coming up. "Now though, all I see in front of me is this smart, courageous, and amazing leader is definitely belongs on our team." Weiss says, causing Ruby to smile, tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes "You're also incredibly kind, caring, compassionate, and beautiful… I just… we had such a lovely time that I…" she continued, trailing off. By now Ruby was right in front of Weiss, letting Weiss take her time with what she had to say. "I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me...and now… I don't know what to say but...but…" Weiss said, struggling to put it into words, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"It's ok Weiss, you can tell me anything," Ruby began, smiling brightly at Weiss which caused the heiress to turn red, she stared at Ruby and was captivated in the swirling pools of silver in front of her, "and I promise, no matter what you say right now, we'll always be frie-" Ruby continued before being cut off. Ruby hadn't noticed and neither had Weiss, but as Ruby spoke, the heiress had begun to lean closer to the young leader and Weiss couldn't hold back any more as she closed her eyes and closed to distance, catching Ruby's lips with her own. Her hands came to rest at Ruby's waist and the younger girl's eyes went wide in shock before she closed them and melted into the kiss, draping her arms around the heiress' neck. As cliche as it sounds, Ruby and Weiss felt as though nothing in the world seemed to matter, not time nor space was present in the moment, only the kiss and the sparks they produced.

The pair finally broke apart but remained entangled, breathing slightly heavier. Weiss broke their silence with words that didn't need to be said. "I like you Ruby, a lot…" she breathed, causing Ruby to smile wide and her tears to finally flow.

"I like you too Weiss" she responded, closing the distance between the two in a soft embrace, burying her head in the shoulder of the heiress. The pair stayed that way for a short while before Weiss spoke up.

"We need to get going if we are to make it back to Beacon on time." Ruby agreed and the pair separated, walking towards to the docks. As the docks came into view, Ruby decided to take Weiss' hand in her own, intertwining her fingers with Weiss'. Weiss looked down, back up at Ruby, who looked straight ahead with an obvious blush forming, Weiss let out a slight giggle before reciprocating the hand holding for the rest of the way home. Once on the airship, Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder, savouring the feeling of Weiss' warmth. They sat in comfortable silence the ride home and walked hand in hand back to the dorm.

Upon arriving back to the dorm, nothing had changed, with the exception of Blake and Yang sharing a bed, sleeping contently. Ruby looked at Weiss and sent her a wink, causing Weiss to laugh. Ruby went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, meanwhile Weiss began to take her braid out to make it easier down the track. Blake stirred and awoke, climbing out of bed without waking her sleeping beauty.

"So how was your date?" Blake asked Weiss, causing her to grin.

"Perfect, thanks for asking," Weiss said, "I owe you like 10 cans of tun-OH MY OUM!" Weiss began before turning to Blake, only to see the faunus to be stark naked. She looked down and chuckled.

"Sorry," she said before quickly grabbing her robe and draping it over her nude form, "I told you I had plans tonight, but I'm glad it went so well for you Weiss," she continued, Weiss finally able to uncover her eyes. "If you ever need my help with your 'plan' let me know, just don't let Yang catch you" she finished before sauntering back to bed. Weiss blushed, the thought of doing that embarrassed her immensely. As the sound of the shower began, however, her mind immediately thought of what Ruby looked like now, causing Weiss to blush even more.

"_If she looked so beautiful tonight, Oum knows how breathtaking she looks like if she's NONONONO, she's been your girlfriend all of 2 hours you can't think like that_" she thought at first, only for Ruby's voice to pop into her head, "_Yet"_ Weiss blushed, she swore she heard the wink in her voice. Ruby then emerged from the bathroom, hair down behind her shoulders with some strands still sticking to the back of her neck.

"Bathrooms all yours, I'm gonna head to bed now." Ruby began, Weiss looked over and that's when the caped girl noticed her face. "Oh my! Weiss are you already thinking what I look like in the shower?" Ruby coyly said, which caused Weiss to sputter and turn a darker shade of red. Ruby decided to toy with her new girlfriend and walk over seductively, slowly lifting her pyjama shirt slowly, revealing her stomach, and continued to just under her bust. Weiss audible gulped before Ruby dropped the shirt and it fell back down "I'm just messing with you Weiss," She giggled as she crouched down to meet her gaze, "We literally just started dating, so I want to take things slow." she said sincerely, giving a soft smile which helped to alleviate some of the embarrassment Weiss was feeling. Ruby then leaned in an gave Weiss a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Weiss." Ruby then went to jump into her bunk but was stopped by Weiss grabbing onto Ruby's wrist, pulling the younger girl back, and planting a much more passionate kiss on Ruby's lips. Before Ruby could process the kiss, Weiss broke off and smirked at Ruby, a blush forming on the leader's face.

"Goodnight Ruby" She said and rushed to the bathroom. Ruby was left with a goofy grin and then quickly jumped onto her bunk. Both girls eventually went to sleep and dreamt of the night they had and the many more to come.

(-)

The news of the new couple spread like wildfire around Beacon. Firstly starting from the team RWBY dorm when Yang found out that Weiss and Ruby were officially an item, and then proceeded to yell this joy at the top of her lungs, which informed team JNPR and any other dorms in earshot. Which meant that the rest of the academy found out by the end of the day. Whilst some people were skeptical about whether or not it was true or fiction, and some others disapproved, but overall was supported by most of Beacon. Jaune couldn't have been happier for the new couple, and attributed his failed attempts at wooing Weiss to her difference in sexuality, which got an uproarious laugh from both teams. News about Blake and Yang didn't spread nearly as quickly but was made common knowledge quite quickly as a result of the "Closet Incident" leading to locks needing to be placed on all custodian closets.

Ruby and Weiss were content with their relationship, and as it developed, so did the cravings that couple developed. When one of them was stressed with exams or study, a cuddle session was initiated upon entering the dorm. As opposed to carrot sticks, Weiss now opted to munch on some strawberries which Ruby seemed to favour. Ruby now favoured a date over cookies during times that were tough, such as her mother's anniversary, which Ruby was more than happy to oblige with. If Ruby or Weiss lost during combat training, a tickle fight would be initiated and the winner would receive whatever they decided, Ruby opting for cookies and Weiss opting for a nap with her girlfriend. When days were especially good for Weiss, she craved to smell of roses, and when Ruby needed extra motivation during study times, some vanilla perfume was worn by the caped huntress-in-training.

Blake and Yang cravings didn't change a lot. The only change that was evident was Blake's adoption of Yang's spicy craving and Yang's adoption of Blake's love of tuna. With Yang's semblance making the blonde a walking sunny day, Blake's cat-like traits of lounging and purring were much more evident throughout daily life for the couple, but relatively they remained unchanged. Yang would exploit her girlfriend with a laser pointer now and then, whilst Blake would exploit her girlfriend with a light nip on the neck or ear, often leaving Yang wanting more than Blake would allow her (though usually ending in Yang getting where she wanted to go).

(-)

By the end of their studies, both couples of RWBY would graduate, Blake and Yang having decided to wed during their final year and opting to spend their honeymoon in Menagerie after graduation. Ruby had decided to visit Atlas after graduation, hoping to gain approval from Weiss' father to propose to her long term girlfriend, which came reluctantly and with the help of several threats made by Weiss to run the company into the dirt by informing the media of his "views" about his own daughter. The couple then arrived back in Vale to start their life together. Ruby opting to keep her hair long, as it now reached the middle of her back, her natural red hair becoming very prominent as it cascaded down.

It took years for cravings to become apparent once again. When either of them returned home from a long mission, they craved 3 short words from the other waiting for them at home. When Ruby and Weiss decided to have children (with the help of some insemination technology courtesy of Schnee Dust Corporation) when Weiss began to get pregnancy cravings for obscure things like pickles and blueberries stuffed into a carrot cake. When the couple reminisce about their days at Beacon, they remember the little things that they craved, but they both believe that the thing they craved most was each other, and were so glad that it was satisfied.

(-)

**Hope you guys enjoyed Cravings, I know it's been some time, but I felt like I needed to get myself to a place where I was confident to write stories you might enjoy before I posted, hopefully I can get back to updating the other story here soon. Until then please review and let me know where I could improve. Catch ya later.**


End file.
